grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Car
The Car 'is a structure added to Granny'' in the Version 1.4. It can be found in the Garage, and it is a structure that the Player can hide in. It may keep the Player hidden from Granny depending on conditions detailed in the 'Hiding Mechanics' section. The '''Car also has many compartments that items may spawn in. As of Version 1.5, the Car can be used as an alternate escape method. As of Version 1.6, the Car is also used as the third way to kill the Player by Granny Granny Rides This Car. opening the trunk of the Car with the Car Key (Version 1.4-1.6.1).]] Car Mechanics and Properties Compartments The Car has three compartments: The hood (or bonnet), the passenger-side glove box, and the trunk (or boot). The trunk needs to be opened with the Car Key, while the other compartments are open from the start of the game. To see which items can spawn in these compartments, see Item Locations. Passenger-Side Door (Right Door) The Car also has a loose passenger-side door, which can be pulled off. Beware though, as when the door hits the floor, it will create noise, luring Granny into the Garage. Rear Bumper The Rear Bumper of the Car is loose, and will fall off if the Player touches it. When it hits the floor, noise is made, alerting Granny. Escaping As of the 1.5 update, the Car can be used as an alternate escape method to the Main Door. The Player will need many different tools that spawn around the house which will all go to different parts of the Car. They will need: The Gasoline Can to fuel up the gasoline tank in the Trunk of the Car, the Engine Body, Car Battery, Spark Plug and Wrench are needed to fix the unfinished engine in the engine bay, the Padlock Key to open the Garage Door, and finally, the Car Key to start the car. Exiting the house in this way will trigger the new ending which shows Granny watching the Player take off in the car. Interestingly, starting the Car will also alert Granny that you are inside the Car, even if she did not see you enter. As soon as you have it running, waste no time! Start ramming into the wall quickly. Although Granny can not pull you out of the Car while it is moving, keep in mind if you forgot to open the Garage Door, you will have no choice either but only to exit the Car and simply get knocked out by Granny. Hiding Mechanics To hide in the Car, simply stand near the left side of the Car, and then press the Car icon in the top right corner of the screen to immediately hide inside (to get out, do the same thing). The Player will be in the driver seat while hiding. When the Player gets out of the Car, they will be standing next to the driver side door. When inside the Car, you can see Granny, but she can't see you. Just like the Chest ,and the Cabinet, if Granny enters the Garage while you are hiding in the Car, she will not notice you and leave shortly after (she may also place a Bear Trap) but if Granny sees you get inside the Car, she will open the door and smack you on the head, as usual. Appearance The Car used to be a 1956-1965 Moskvitch 402, a compact car that was manufactured by the former Soviet automobile maker MZMA. The Car is a pastel-ish brown and dark red color, most probably due to rapid corrosion and aging. The model used for the car is a free model created by AzuzaNyan on TurboSquid. The download to it can be found here. As of the 1.7. Update, the car is now a GAZ-M20 Pobeda, and is more white and less rusty. The model can be found here. Sounds Hazards *The back bumper hitting the ground. *The passenger side door falling over. *The passenger side door hitting the ground. Doors and Compartments *Opening the trunk/hood. *Closing the trunk/hood. *Using the driver side door. *Opening the glove compartment. Engine *Using the Car Key on the ignition. *Sound produced by the running engine. *The engine turning off when the Player gets out of the car. Escape *Backing the car up. *Bumping the car against the Garage staircase. *Speeding forward. *Crashing into the Garage Door. *Crashing into the plywood barrier. *Driving past the camera in the Car ending. Trivia * During the Car escape, the Player does not appear to be in the Car, as if the Car had no driver. *The Car model is actually reused from a game entitled "Slendrina: The Forest", a game created by the same developer (DVloper). In that game, the Moskvitch 402 also appears, but it cannot be driven, and it lacks an interior. The Moskvitch 402 in that game is also a different color. **It also appeared in the Swamp map of the original Slendrina. **In addition, the GAZ-M20 Pobeda from the new update also appeared in HeadHorse before the 1.7 update was released. HeadHorse is a horror game that uses a strategy similar to Granny. *Occasionally, Granny may place a Bear Trap (or flesh trap, in Nightmare Mode) directly in front of the driver's door, forcing the Player to step on it. This usually results in getting knocked out, unless you can free yourself from the Bear Trap and hide inside the Car again before Granny enters the Garage. *It is suspected that the Car '''belonged to the Previous Victim of Granny, because in the message they left (which was written on the Note), they mentioned that their car broke down and then they were attacked by Granny. *You can actually get inside of the car by going to the fallen passenger door and crouching and standing while walking into it. Granny will not see you if you are in far enough. *When the engine is assembled, it appears to be a 3-cylinder engine, which is not the Moskvitch 402's real life powerplant. **However, when the player starts up and attempt to break down the concrete wall to escape, the '''Car will sound like a 6-cylinder engine. This is probably a developer oversight. *If you stand right next to the car and begin standing and crouching very rapidly, you can kind of "get in" the car, but you will be constantly going down through the car and back up again, making dropping/picking up items much harder to do. **You can drop items inside the car using this method, and they will still appear in the ending cutscenes. This means that the ending cutscenes are live, not pre-recorded. *The Car is in the Garage (2 stories underground) and the Garage Door is walled off, which means Granny would've had to back the Car all the way through the Garage Tunnel from the other side (using exactly the entirety of the fuel tank), disassembled the engine and hidden the parts around her house, built up a Plywood Wall behind the Garage Door, and finally, close it and lock it with a Wooden Padlock. **Why she would even go through the effort of stealing the Car in the first place, giving her victims another opportunity to escape, is not entirely clear, either. **However, as of the 1.6 update, Granny is now [[Game Over|capable of using the Car as a vehicle of torture]] (quite literally), which might explain why she wanted to keep it around. * The player can use the Car to run over Granny and knock her out instantly. ** She can return the favor, however, and use it to permanently kill the player. * If the player attempts to interact with the engine (where the Engine Part would go) the message given has a grammatical error, stating, ”I need a engine part”. ''If correct, the phrase would read, ''”I need '''an' engine part”.'' This might be simply an oversight from DVloper himself. * Rarely, even if Granny sees you hide inside the car, she will not knock you out. Instead, she will just stand there and walk away after a few moments. A video of this can be seen here. * In Version 1.7, there was a glitch in the Car Ending in Practice when the Car freezes and you can not progress to the message. ** This was patched in Version 1.7.1. * The new layout of the Car is easier for the Player to see their surroundings due to the clear side windows. * If the Player shakes the screen as the same time as the Car hits the wall, the view will be different. * In Granny: Chapter Two, the 1.7 car can been seen at the Main Door when the Player escapes the house in Practice. * If you manage to freeze Granny with the Freeze Trap in the Garage, haven't shattered the body and escape with the Car; Granny's frozen body will still be there while the alive Granny sees you take off, meaning that the alive Granny is actually another duplicated model. Gallery Original Car(1).png Car(2).png New Screen Shot 2019-03-14 at 7.53.27 PM.png Category:Structures Category:Hiding Places Category:Basement Level 2 Category:Weapons Category:Locks Category:Version 1.4 Category:Modern Technology Category:Endings Category:Car Parts Category:Important Pages